<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are in this together. by itsarelyherec8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169885">We are in this together.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8'>itsarelyherec8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of "My new wish", taking it after the park. It's short and maybe not so good but here you go, enjoy!<br/>After a few months of the incident, everyone goes back to normal, but Diana couldn't stop thinking about Barbara who had disappeared since that day. She couldn't leave Diana's mind and she had promised herself that she'd find her.</p><p>Or</p><p>Barbara appears in New York City and she finds the last person she wanted to see. Second part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are in this together.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were still so many things going around Barbara’s mind. Why Diana had decided to forgive her? Why was she given her another chance? What was so special about Barbara? She had lost part of her confidence, she lost that sexy attitude she had, she lost that sense of power she had felt. Had she? She was hiding it actually. Part of her was still mad about everything, but her feelings couldn’t be denied anymore. Even more the thought that Diana hadn’t cared how many people had stared at them while they were holding hands. She felt terribly bad knowing that she had lied to Diana.</p><p>She had rented a small apartment in a very not nice neighborhood, so she was glad that Diana had decided to offer them to go to her hotel room. She was nervous as to what was supposed to happen next. Was Barbara really going to go back to Washington with Diana? Was it better to just speak the truth? She now knew Diana loved her for who she was. Well…she never really mentioned the word <em>love,</em> but she knew that somehow, they both felt the same.</p><p>They walked into the fancy hotel and Diana pulled Barbara into the elevator, truly ignoring every stare that Barbara could notice. She knew Diana didn’t mind anything as soon as she felt comfortable, but this was new for her. As soon as the doors closed, Diana pulled Barbara closer to her and kissed her lips softly. Diana was not sure what had gotten into her, but she needed to feel Barbara near her and show her how she felt.</p><p>As soon as they pulled away, Barbara blushed, looking down at the floor. “What has gotten into you?” She asked shyly as she looked back up at Diana.</p><p>Diana shrugged and chuckled. “You, I guess.” She smiled as she noticed Barbara was blushing. She heard the doors opening and she took once again Barbara’s hand. “Come on.” She pulled Barbara again as they walked though the long hallway until they finally arrived at Diana’s room.</p><p>It had been so long since Barbara had seen a nice room, it made her miss her own apartment, her bed. It wasn’t the big deal, but it was her safe place. Now she was here in New York City, sleeping in a mattress she bought for a cheap price, she had a very small table and didn’t even have a fridge. So yes, she was glad to be here.</p><p>“Make yourself at home. I’m gonna order something to eat and some drinks too.” Diana smiled before she disappeared into the small living room.</p><p>This was truly a big room. She walked to the sofa and threw herself on it, sighing almost loudly as she felt the comfortable cushions. She should be feeling happy and glad that Diana had found her, but the reality was that she felt guilty and she felt bad for everything that she had done. The lies included. But how would she be able to tell the truth? Barbara had been really into her mind that she didn’t hear Diana calling her name until she was standing right in front of Barbara.</p><p>“Barbara? Are you okay?” Diana whispered softly as she sat down with Barbara.</p><p>Barbara looked at her and offered a small smile. “Of course. What’s up?” She sat up slowly and ended up beside Diana.</p><p>Diana smiled. “I thought while food arrived, I could prepare you a bath. Just so you can relax.” She talked while she ran her hand through Barbara’s hair and moved it a little so she would be able to kiss her neck.</p><p>Barbara closed her eyes at the nice feeling of Diana’s lips on her once again. She nodded softly as she turned to look at Diana and smiled. “That’d be lovely, thank you.” She murmured softly as she kissed Diana’s lips softly. “I’ll be back soon.” And just like that, Barbara went into the bedroom, a little confused as in to where was the bathroom until she found the room.</p><p>She had no idea if Diana had done this in hope that Barbara would ask her to join, she only knew that Diana’s intentions were nice and only wanted to do good. It was probably better, that way she could relax a little and think things through.</p><p>Diana knew there was something going on with Barbara. But Diana knew better than to let her be, the bath could help a little, then they could eat and relax for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow would be a different day, she had to get some work done before going back to Washington, she was hoping that Barbara would come with her or other way, would be for Diana to stay.</p><p>After a while, Barbara had finally finished the bath, wrapping herself in a robe as she brushed her hair. She completely forgot she had no clothes in here so the robe would have to work for now. She walked out of the bathroom and found Diana laying in bed, a small table beside the bed full of plates with different foods.</p><p>Diana noticed Barbara standing there looking at the table and she smiled. “I didn’t know what to order so I just ordered different things.” She chuckled.</p><p>Barbara found it very sweet how Diana was being with her. She walked to where Diana was and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. “Thank you.” She blushed a little as she did so, offering her hand so they’d both go to the table.</p><p>Diana stood up and let Barbara lead her to the table. As soon as they grabbed a plate, Barbara started eating as if she hadn’t had any food in days. But, even eating so fast, Diana found her so cute. She had missed Barbara, she didn’t think she would find her any time soon or ever…it was still unreal that she had found her here, so randomly. She wanted to forget everything that had happened before, she wanted to be in the present and go back to Washington with Barbara, maybe they would trave after a while. But she knew there was something bothering Barbara, she could tell.</p><p>Barbara looked up for a moment at Diana and chuckled, embarrassed for the way she had been eating. “Aren’t you going to eat?” She chuckled as she cleared her throat. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Diana smiled as she grabbed the napkin and cleaned some sauce of the pizza that had fallen on Barbara’s chin. “I’m just thinking.”</p><p>“About?” She blushed as Diana cleaned her chin, thinking she was being childish now.</p><p>Diana tilted her head a little as she offered a small smile. “What’s in your head? There’s something bothering you, right?”</p><p>Barbara’s appetite slowly disappeared at the question. She looked down at her plate and smiled, not wanting to keep it with her anymore. “There’s uh…there’s something I wanted to tell you. And I do hope you don’t get mad at me.” She looked up at Diana as she bit her lip. “I wanted this to last a little longer, but I need to be honest with you.”</p><p>Diana nodded as she moved her chair closer to Barbara, taking her hands softly. “I’m listening.”</p><p>Barbara nodded as she sighed. “I lied.” She whispered softly, almost as if it was meant for herself. “I didn’t renounce my wish.” She felt tears in her eyes as she shrugged. “I just learned to control it. The moment you talked, part of me came back but…the power…it’s still there.” She looked away from Diana. “I just couldn’t renounce it. It gave me confident, and maybe it was there already but the power helped me out. This helped me find who I am.” She looked back at Diana. “I promise I don’t want to do any more harm. I already did too much. I don’t wanna hurt you anymore.”</p><p>Diana nodded as she placed her hand on Barbara’s cheek. “I know. Somehow I could…feel it.” She confessed as she smiled. “But I believe in you. I do.” She rested her forehead against Barbara’s. “We will find a way to make this work, okay? I promise.”</p><p>Barbara furrowed her brows as she looked at Diana, surprised by her words. “You’re-You’re not mad? I-I…I lied.” She felt tears in her eyes as she admitted out loud.</p><p>Diana shook her head. “I see the good in you, Barbara. Your wish does not define you. You choose what you want to do with it. It’s okay if you couldn’t renounce, but you’re stopping yourself from going back to that. The Barbara I know, and love is still there.” She murmured sweetly, almost quietly as if she was talking to herself.</p><p>Barbara’s eyes widened a little. “You-You love m-me?” She stuttered as she felt herself trembling a little. A demigod loved her. Wonder Woman loved her. Diana Prince loved her.</p><p>Diana laughed softly as she nodded. “I do.” She smiled as she leaned in to kiss Barbara’s lips softly. A short but nice kiss.</p><p>Barbara felt silly for giggling while Diana kissed her, but she couldn’t help but feel happy about it. “I do too. I-I love you too.” She whispered against her lips as she chuckled.</p><p>“How about this? I know you can fight now, but…I’ll show you more, for good. You can be my partner, even though I work alone, I can make an exception.” Diana smirked as she caressed Barbara’s cheek.</p><p>“Self-defense?” She grinned as she chuckled, nodding softly. “I’d love that.” She smiled softly as she sighed, looking at the table again and then back at Diana. “So…are we gonna go back to Washington together?”</p><p>Diana’s smile widened as she nodded. “Of course. I won’t let you go again.”</p><p>“Good, I kinda left my cat alone and maybe he already escaped.” She shook her head as she sighed.</p><p>Diana shook her head. “Not really, I took care of him. I left him with your neighbor for this trip but, I’ve been taking care of him.” She chuckled.</p><p>“You’ve been to my house?” Barbara asked surprised as she laughed. “Okay well…that’s weird but…thank you.” She smiled. “So…you’re gonna help me to be a superhero after being a villain?” She chuckled.</p><p>Diana nodded. “Well of course, I’m gonna teach you to be the best, maybe not like me but…close.” She joked.</p><p>Barbara laughed and nodded. “I like the idea. I’m gonna beat your ass, though.”</p><p>“We’ll see, silly.” Diana chuckled and shrugged. “Come on, let’s keep eating so we can lay down and we can get some rest.” She kissed her forehead as she handed Barbara another slice of pizza.</p><p>That night, Barbara finally slept comfortably in Diana’s arms. She hadn’t noticed how much she had missed Diana, how much she needed her, the fact that she was going to share this life with such a woman like Diana made her heart melt, it wasn’t exactly what she expected, she thought at some point she’d die alone. But she was so glad Diana had found her, she was glad she was now in her arms, she was now happy, and she was going to go back home with her. She couldn’t have asked for anything better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>